Lei-Lei Grows up
by Lion warrior
Summary: The little panda girl that Tigress grew fond of during Po's search for his family has grown up, and her life living in the Jade Palace is interesting in the least. These are short snapshots into that life.
1. Chapter 1

Lei-Lei Grows Up

 **OWN NOTHING**

* * *

She rested in her room with a white lotus pattern dress still on. Her front was lying on the bed while she read her scrolls, kicking her feet in the air. "Ah, the quiet peace," She sighed. Suddenly-

"She is impossible, Lei-Lei!" Barged in a frustrated white tiger.

"And there goes the peace," Lei-Lei muttered. The large panda sat upright as the white tiger paced around in a rant. "Lily, what's going on?"

"It's mom! She's grounded me from training, AGAIN!"

"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing," Lily shouted. Lei-Lei didn't believe it for a moment. "Okay, she may have figured out about my boyfriend, but-"

"I told you she would. Why are you so worried about having a boyfriend, though? Though I'm proud of you making your first boyfriend, you knew that your mom didn't want you to start dating until you're 16. You just have one more year to go."

"But it's the principle of the matter!"

"That you're a crazy white cat?" Lei-Lei suggested snarkily.

"No, she can't just take away one of the things I love!" Lei-Lei sighed.

"You are just like your mother," She muttered. The white tiger, Lily, was the daughter of Po and Tigress. "Okay, so why don't you just apologize to your mother and she'll remove you from the punishment?"

"I can't. It's the principle. I can't be punished for having friends outside of the Jade Palace. Even though one of them is a boy and more dear to me than other ones."

"Ugh. Who is the boy again? And more importantly, does your mother know him?"

"No, she doesn't know. And um... it's... um... Bao," She shyly said. Lei-Lei jumped up.

"Bao? My panda friend, Bao?"

"SHHH! Yes, it is."

"Wow, this family of tigers really likes their pandas," Lei-Lei joked, smugly.

"Okay, just because you're older than me by two years, doesn't mean you can make it sound like I'm going through a ridiculous teenage phase."

"It's not that. You're just annoyingly prideful is all it is," the female panda smirked. Lily rolled her eyes. Then she came up with an idea.

"Hey, Lei-Lei."

"No, I will not talk to Tigress for you to try and get you out of trouble."

"Aw come on!"

"Has it ever occurred to you that she'll know what I'm up to?" Lei-Lei pointed out.

"At least try, please?!" Lily said with her cute kitty eyes.

"Ugh, I hate it when you do that," Lei-Lei muttered as she walked out to find Tigress. She was training in the Training Hall. Lei-Lei and Lily were different in character. Lei-Lei was more like Tigress while Lily was a perfect blend between Tigress and Po, minus the big appetite. Lei-Lei respectfully waited until Tigress was done to talk. "Master Tigress," She bowed, respectfully. "May I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Lei-Lei," Tigress smiled walking over to the sidelines and grabbing a towel.

"So... Lily told me... very calmly," Lei-Lei said sarcastically, "That you grounded her from training?"

"Yes, I did."

"I was wondering why?"

"You know the rule I have for you girls. No dating before 15." Tigress became curious. "Why are you here, Lei-Lei?"

"Well, you know that you treat me differently than Lily because she's your REAL daughter."

"I treat you two the same," Tigress interrupted. "You don't tend to challenge my authority. Lily, on the other hand, is different. And," Tigress paused looking at Lei-Lei more closely, "I don't think I've ever _caught_ you doing anything wrong."

"Hehehe," Lei-Lei nervously laughed. "Well, do you know _who_ it was?" Tigress's eyebrow rose.

"No."

"Would you like to know?"

"Why would turn on Lily like that?"

"Because if she wants to get out of trouble, it's going to cost her," Lei-Lei smirked. "Everything has a price." Tigress smiled.

"You're too much like me. Calculating." Tigress sighed, "Try as you might, Lei-Lei. It won't work. My mind is already set." She said as she took a drink of water.

"It's Bao the panda." Tigress spat up her water as she stared at the grown-up 17-year-old panda. Tigress stood there in silence for a while.

"Fine, she can train again," Tigress sighed.

"Wait, that worked?"

"I... I honestly thought whoever she was dating was just using her to get to us or hurt her. I was trying to protect her. But Bao is a family friend and I've trained him a bit. I... didn't think that Lily would like him."

"You and me both," Lei-Lei muttered.

"But... I do want her to have some... trustworthy friends outside of the Jade Palace. I don't want her to be locked up like I was. And Bao is a good person," Tigress replied.

"I give it five weeks," Lei-Lei bluntly replied, unimpressed. Tigress crossed her arms.

"Are you saying that my daughter is destined to fail in love relationships?" Tigress asked a little offended.

"I meant no disrespect, Master Tigress," Lei-Lei bowed, "But she is... a teen."

"And you aren't?"

"I'm an older teen. There is a big difference. I don't have the time to be in relationships," Lei-Lei answered. Tigress rubbed her nose's bridge.

"You're too much like me," She muttered. "Go and tell Lily that she's no longer grounded, but next time I won't be so lenient."

"Yes, Master Tigress." The panda left the tiger and returned to her room where Lily was impatiently waiting.

"Well?"

"You can do training," Lei-Lei said. Lily jumped up in celebration.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I knew you could do it!" Lily yelled, excitedly hugging the panda. "How did you do it?"

"I ah... may have told her who your boyfriend was," Lei-Lei confessed.

"WHAT!" Lily shouted.

"Geez, Lily! I know you have your father's lungs but still," Lei-Lei muttered, cleaning her ears.

"Why would you tell her that?!"

"Because it worked?" Lily was about to protest, but then she stopped.

"Wait, it did. Why?" Lily asked, running out to find her mom.

"Well, that will give me a few minutes," Lei-Lei sighed, getting back on the bed. Meanwhile, Tigress was in the Hall of Heroes when Lily came in.

"Ah, I see that Lei-Lei told you already," Tigress replied as she sat there meditating.

"Yeah," Lily said, sitting next to her. "Um... why did you un-ground me when she told you about Bao?" Tigress sighed as she stopped meditating.

"Lily, I want to protect you as much as I can. There's a lot in the world that is dangerous and people often will be afraid of you because they either don't understand you or fear you. And people hate that which they fear. You're also a Kung fu trainee and daughter of the Dragon Warrior. You have to be extra careful with people who would use you."

"I understand, but why are you okay with Bao being my boyfriend?" Lily asked. Tigress sighed as she picked up a picture of Po, Tigress, and baby Lily. She looked at it for a long time before she replied.

"I guess it's because he reminds me of your father sometimes." Lily nodded as she rested her head on her shoulder. "And it's hard to come across a character like that. They're very rare."

"I know," Lily sighed. "I miss him."

"Why do you guys act as if I'm dead?" Po asked as he walked into the room. Lily ran up to him and hugged him. "I was gone for one day. And you guys think I'm off to the next world?"

"No, we just like seeing your reaction when we talk about it," Tigress smirked as she kissed his cheek. "How was your trip to the other dojo?"

"Great, and we have a visitor. Lily, get Lei-Lei. I want you two to meet him." Lily ran off. "So what happened while I was gone." Tigress chuckled.

"I'll tell you later," She replied.

Later on, Lei-Lei and Lily went to the courtyard to find an old crane with a long red garment and robe. "Master Crane!" Lily said excitedly, running up to hug the old bird. "How's your wife?"

"She's good. She's with the young one right now." Crane grinned. "And it's nice to see you, Lei-Lei."

"Likewise, Master Crane." Lei-Lei respectfully bowed. Crane rolled his eyes. She was so much like Tigress.

"Well, where is this new student of yours," Po asked.

"Ah, he's right here." Crane moved out of the way. Lei-Lei and Lily saw a young scrappy and lean muscled wolf with an open purple vest and black pants. He had a nervous grin as he scratched the back of his head. "This is Lin, my apprentice. I was hoping that he would learn some things from the Grand Master of the Jade Palace and the Dragon Warrior."

"Of course, how long do you want him to stay with us?" Po asked.

"Well, I was hoping that he would stay with you... permanently. As the next member of a possible new Furious Five." Tigress and Po were shocked.

"Of course, Crane. What are friends for?" Tigress smiled. "Please come in, Lin. You must be tired from your trip."

"Yeah, I... um... thank you, Grand Master Tigress," Lin nervously bowed. Lily glanced at her sister and noticed her absentminded eyes gazed at the young wolf. Lily wore a small smile while Tigress glanced at Lei-Lei was well.

"Lin. This is Lei-Lei and my daughter, Lily. You'll get acquainted with them soon enough," Tigress smirked at Lei-Lei. The panda glared at the tiger, knowing what she was doing. The oblivious wolf simply bowed.

"It's an honor to meet you two," Lin cutely smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Lin," Lily smiled greatly. "I know that Lei-Lei is really thrilled to see you."

"Well, it's going to be interesting to work alongside fighters like yourselves," Lin replied.

"Ugh," Lei-Lei sighed, rubbing her muzzle, covering her blush.

"Di-Did I do something wrong?" Lin asked, afraid that he offended her.

"Oh no, no. She's just a little tired. Why don't you go inside with Master Crane and Master Po? We'll be there in a while," Lily quickly replied. Lin went in. Tigress and Lily looked at Lei-Lei with knowing grins. The panda didn't dare look at them.

"What was that about having no time for relationships?" Tigress teased. Lei-Lei turned on her feet and walked away.

"I hate cats," She muttered.

"Is that why you're going for a dog?" Lily teased.

"GGRRRRRR!" Lei-Lei growled and finally left.

"You know, it's scary that she can growl like a tiger," Lily confessed.

"Why?" Tigress asked.

"She's a panda," her daughter pointed out. "She really takes after you, mom." Tigress just laughed.

 **The End... Maybe**

 **I see potential with this one. Maybe remind me someday in the future to come back to this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Lei-Lei was practicing her back-flip kicks while Lily practiced dodging the wooden soldiers. "Good form, Lei-Lei. Keep up the pace, Lily," Tigress instructed. The white tiger moved quickly through the spinning forest while Lei-Lei practiced the same move over and over. She didn't mind, she wanted to get it perfect. Another characteristic that Tigress possessed that she had. Which was surprising. Tigress wasn't really that strict on Lei-Lei, but the female panda just adapted to the tiger readily. Much more than her daughter. "Alright, that's enough," Tigress instructed. "Now you'll spar with each other. Ready?"

"Yes, Master Tigress," The two bowed.

"Begin!" Lei-Lei lunged towards Lily and struck the ground with devastation. Lily jumped out of the way and kicked at Lei-Lei's right side. The panda blocked it. The two fought hand to hand until Lei-Lei quickly back-flipped out of the fury of punches and jumped up to the support beams above. She used that to her advantage and came down, weight and all at Lily. It always surprised everyone how quickly the panda could move. Unlike most pandas, she didn't have 'panda asthma' anymore and could get around things quickly. But while Lei-Lei had the strength and agility of a tiger, Lily had the unpredictability of her father. The two kept fighting until Bao came in.

"Alright, you two, that's enough for today," Tigress announced. Tigress could see the great smile on her daughter's face upon seeing Bao. She rolled her eyes as she and Bao went out while Lei-Lei stayed and practiced her back-flips. "Lei-Lei, why don't you rest. You've been practicing for a while."

"I've gotten slower on my back-flips, Master Tigress," Lei-Lei replied. Tigress sighed as she walked closer to the panda.

"I didn't say that because of your ability. I said that because Lin is behind the pillar watching you," Tigress whispered. Lei-Lei's head whirled around and caught a glimpse of a wolf's snout. Lei-Lei grumbled as she marched over, but Tigress stopped her. "Calm down, Lei-Lei. He's new and keen to learn."

"Well, he can learn while not spying on me," Lei-Lei muttered. Tigress sighed as she left the young panda to deal with Lin. The wolf looked around to corner and saw the panda was gone. "Boo."

"AHH!" Lin shouted, jumping into a fighting stance. The panda's unamused glare was recognized by the wolf. "Oh, Lei-Lei. I... um... I was just... studying your and Lily's moves."

"To attack us behind the back?" Lei-Lei asked suspiciously.

"No, no, no! I was just... hoping to get some pointers." Lin replied with a goofy grin. The wolf noticed that the panda was blushing. "Why are you red in the face?"

"Uh... you try working hard for once then tell me how you look," Lei-Lei shot back, trying to cover up her blush.

"Wait, I work hard. It isn't easy learning from Master Crane," Lin defensively remarked. Lei-Lei gave a short chuckle.

"Try learning from Master Tigress some time," She muttered. "How about a spar? You willing to take your skills to the next level?"

"Sure," Lin said eagerly.

Five minutes later, Lin found himself with a big panda foot on his chest while his back was on the ground. "Hehe," He nervously chuckled.

"Not bad, you fought longer than I thought. But now you understand what it's like to work with a student of the leader of the Furious Five," Lei-Lei muttered, taking her foot off of him. "Take that into consideration the next time you fight." The female panda confidently strutted out but didn't leave until she looked over her shoulder and said, "But you fight well. I'll give you that." With that, she left.

"Wow," Lin uttered in awe.

"Yeah, she's an interesting one," Master Crane chuckled, coming into the room. Lin bowed before his master, "But she has an approachable side."

"Where is it?" Lin asked rhetorically.

"Just be patient with her. She's much like Tigress when she was... younger," Crane replied.

"She's... not young?"

"For some reason, she hasn't aged a bit. She's just as spry and young-looking as she did when I was here," Crane laughed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Tigress smirked, surprising the old bird from behind.

"Tigress! Don't scare me like that!" Crane shouted.

Meanwhile, Lily and Bao were chatting on the steps of the Jade Palace. Bao had a large green vest that was open like Lin's. He also had a Chinese farmer's hat and tattered pants patched with different colored fabrics. While a fighter, Bao was also an assistant in the farming industry for the Valley of Peace. With the number of pandas in the village, they had to have more farming. He had a stalk of wheat in his mouth as the two talked. Just then Po came out. "Hey, Lily. Your mom wants your help with the training equipment," Po instructed. Lily groaned.

"But Dad, I just cleaned the Hall of Heroes," She whined. Po AND Bao's eyes widened.

"You call that clean?" They both said. Lily grumbled at their comment and she left to do her chore.

"She's really like you, Master Po," Bao laughed as Po sat down next to him.

"Yeah, well. She's been around me for a while," Po chuckled. "So, you're dating my daughter." Bao jumped and stiffened like a board.

"Um... I ...What did you hear?"

"Lei-Lei turned Lily in so she could get out of trouble," Po simply said. Bao huffed.

"Little Snitch. Okay, yes. I am dating your daughter. Are you... mad?"

"What? No, of course not. I'm just making sure you're okay with her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you do realize that you'll have to deal with Tigress in a different way now. She's very protective of her Bao," Po said. Bao's eyes widened in fear.

"I'm going to die!"

"HA HA! Bao, calm down," Po laughed, "You're not going to die. I'm just saying that you have to realize what you're doing."

"I do now," Bao sighed shakily. Po smiled as he comfortingly patted him on the back. Later on, Lei-Lei traveled back to her room when she bumped into Lin leaning on the door.

"What are you doing here?" Lei-Lei asked, crossing her arms. "Wanting another beating?"

"No, I just want to talk," Lin replied.

"I don't talk much," Lei-Lei said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, then just listen," Lin offered. "Look, I'm not the perfect person and I know that. I don't belong here and that's why you're being this way. I'm sorry. I'll leave it-"

"What?! No!" Lei-Lei exclaimed. "I mean, hehe. You really give up easily, don't you?"

"It's kind of in my nature to quit while I'm ahead," Lin stated plainly.

"Well, that's not going to work here," Lei-Lei said, stepping closer to him. The wolf gulped. "Seems that we have to toughen you up. You're not leaving my torment that easily," she smirked.

"Hehe," Lin cutely chuckled. "So we're okay?"

"No, but you won't receive 'too much' pain from me," Lei-Lei smiled, walking into her bedroom.

"What's your definition of too much pain?" he asked. Lei-Lei simply smirked and closed her door. Lin sighed as he walked to the kitchen where Tigress was waiting.

"Well?"

"You were right. She doesn't want me to leave. But then why is she this way with me?" Lin asked, obliviously. Tigress smirked.

"You're just like Po," Tigress sighed.

 **The End**


	3. Jin

Jin

* * *

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Lei-Lei shouted from ahead the trail as she jogged up the treacherous hiking path. Lin panted. He wasn't used to the high climate. Which was surprising since he trained with a bird.

"Is she always this hard on new recruits?" Lin asked Lily who was with him to make sure he didn't get hurt on the trail.

"Well, no," Lily replied with an unsure shrug, "But she's just very serious about training."

"Then why isn't she telling you to move faster?" Lin asked. Lily just shrugged.

"Come on, we need to get going! You're not thinking of giving up, are you?"

"Ugh!" Lin grunted as he struggled on. Tigress waited at the top and didn't seem impressed when Lei-Lei came up first.

"Master Tigress," Lei-Lei bowed and stood beside her as Lin finally plopped at the tiger's feet.

"I'm... still alive?" Lin wheezed out. Tigress smiled a hint.

"You would be if you lifted your knees more," Lei-Lei criticized. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you all take a break for five minutes," Tigress offered. Lin trudged away with the help of Lily. Lei-Lei found herself held back by Tigress. "You know, there are other ways to express your affection for him."

"I do NOT have any affection for him. He is a student here and that's that" Lei-Lei argued.

"Yes, but you don't have to be so hard on him," Tigress replied.

"If I'm not, some unsuspecting villain might. We have to be at our top peak," Lei-Lei defensively replied.

"So you're hard on him to make sure that he's safe?" Tigress asked. The panda shrugged. "I guess I can understand that."

"Thank you, Master Tigress."

"However, you might want to tell him that. What you're doing can come off as... mean," Tigress explained.

"He's probably okay with it," Lei-Lei replied. Meanwhile, Lin was stretching his aching body.

"Ow, my everything," The wolf moaned. Lily chuckled.

"I'm surprised that you haven't endured something like this," Lily replied.

"I have, but I've never pushed myself like this. Geez, has Tigress's apprentice always been this-"

"Hard? Yes, but I guess she's just hard on new people."

"No!" Lin exclaimed, standing up from his seat, "I've heard the stories of Lei-Lei. She used to be the friendliest person at the Jade Palace. And being around Tigress, she couldn't have gotten that meanness from her. Why is it she's singling me out?" Lily sighed.

"It's... hard to explain," She replied. Just then, Po came to them. "Dad? What's up?"

"Um..." Po scratched the back of his head nervously. "There's a friend of Lin's here. A female wolf?"

"Oh no," Lin sighed, "Not Jin. I have to find her before Lei-Lei does!"

* * *

Lei-Lei was practicing her kicks when a wolf came into the training hall. "Oh, have you come back for more?" Lei-Lei asked, not realizing it wasn't Lin.

"Excuse me?" The female wolf asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Lei-Lei apologized, immediately dropping the tough act. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jin. I'm looking for Lin. He said he was going to the Jade Palace," the shy wolf replied.

"And you're Lin's..."

"Oh, we used to date a while ago, now we're just friends," Jin replied.

"Oh," Lei-Lei said. She couldn't figure out what she was feeling, but she felt... threatened by the wolf's presence all of a sudden. "And what are you doing here, then?"

"Well, I haven't seen him in a while since we broke up so I decided to visit him. He doesn't know I'm here yet."

"Hmm."

"I'm sorry who are you?" Jin asked.

"I'm Lei-Lei." The wolf tensed up just as Lin came in. She ran out of the Training Hall.

"Jin! Wait!" Lin shouted out.

"Well, your girlfriend is interesting," Lei-Lei remarked.

"She's not my girlfriend... anymore," Lin snarled back, "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing, I just told her my name. I don't know why ran."

"That's because she adores you. She's very socially troubled," Lin explained.

"Oh," The panda now felt sorry for the young wolf. Lin rushed after the female wolf and found her laughing with Lily and Bao.

"Jin!"

"Lin, hey, how are you?" Jin excitedly smiled, hugging the wolf.

"You worried the heck out of me," Lin sighed, hugging her back.

"Jin was just telling us about your adventures, Lin. Did you really cause an avalanche because of your stomach?" Lily asked. Lin glared at a giggling Jin.

"You had to tell them that?!" Lin asked with a reddened face. Just then he felt a presence. "Lei-Lei?"

"You heard me?" The panda asked behind him.

"No, it just got cold when you walked here," Lin remarked.

"Grrrr!" Lei-Lei growled, but she got sight of Jin. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Nnnn no, no. I shouldn't have left like that. It's just... you're really my idol and I'm a big fan of your fighting style," Jin stiffly said.

"Oh, interesting. It's good that one person can take it," Lei-Lei smirked at Lin. The male wolf rolled his eyes as Jin continued talking.

"But I've been too fearful my entire life. When I heard about you and Master Tigress, I learned that even the fearful ones can be brave," Jin smiled shyly. Lei-Lei's heart went out to this wolf.

"Why don't I give you some pointers?"

"Um... I don't think-"

"YES PLEASE!" Jin excitedly exclaimed.

"Great," Lin sighed as he glared at Lei-Lei's knowing face as she led the wolf into the Jade Palace.

"Well, Lin," Lily smiled as she walked up to him and Bao rested his arm on his shoulders. "You can't say that Lei-Lei doesn't have a heart."

"No, but she's just very hard to deal with," Lin muttered. But he saw Jin and Lei-Lei laughing as they went in. He caught himself staring at the panda. At least Lin knew that Lei-Lei could be nice.

Just not to him. Yet anyways.

 **A Resting Point**.


	4. The Risk of Love

The Risk of Love

* * *

"Now just extend your foot. There you go!" Lei-Lei smiled excitedly. "You've got it already."

"Thank you so much for teaching me the past three weeks," Jin bowed. The female panda bowed as well.

"It was my pleasure. Now dealing with your ex. That's a different story," Lei-Lei muttered.

"I'm right here you know," Lin said from the sidelines of the Training Hall.

"I know," The panda smirked. Lin grumbled and left the building.

"Lei-Lei, can I ask you a... private question?" The shy female wolf asked.

"About what?"

"About... you." Lei-Lei pensively looked at the wolf before saying,

"I can't promise that I'll answer you... completely, anyway."

"Good enough. Why do you act this way around Lin if you like him?" Lei-Lei stepped back a bit, shocked and frustrated at the female wolf.

"I do NOT LIKE LIN!" She replied in a controlled manner. Lei-Lei didn't want to scare Jin, but the female wolf seemed to manage her angry growl.

"Lei-Lei, you and I both know that Lin doesn't annoy you as much as you say. In fact, I've seen you go out of your way just to find him for no apparent reason other than to talk with him. Even if it's to argue with him."

"I told you, I don't like Lin in any kind of... intimate way. He's a good fighter who annoys me sometimes. That's it."

"Lily and Bao annoy you, but you don't act like that to them," Jin pointed out.

"They're family."

"And Lin isn't?" Jin asked. Lei-Lei growled in frustration, rubbing the top of her nose.

"Why are you asking this?"

"Because I know that Lin's a great guy, and I don't want you to... accidentally push him away... if you like him," Jin replied. The panda's eyes expanded.

"Are you trying to... offer your ex to me?"

"No, but... I'm just saying that you should at least give him a chance. Be nice to him a little."

"I'm nice."

"Not to him," Jin answered with her hands on her hips.

"I'm nice in different ways," Lei-Lei smirked. Jin rolled her eyes. "Anyways, we're done for the day. I have to do some separate training." Jin bowed and started leaving. "By the way, why did you two split up?"

"Oh, um...I think it's best that you ask him that," Jin sadly replied before exiting. Intrigued (Like a kitten to curiosity), Lei-Lei set out to find Lin who was meditating at the nearby meadow. The flowers were mostly blooming yellow flowers and Lin had an incense candle burning.

"What is it, Lei-Lei?" He sighed. Lei-Lei was a little annoyed at the fact he could hear and/or sense her so easily. Even Po couldn't do it THAT easily.

"How are you able to sense me?" She asked.

"I told you. It gets suddenly cold when you walk around," Lin smirked. His face reddened, however, when Lei-Lei growled.

"I'm serious. Master Po can't even sense me without concentrating," Lei-Lei explained. Lin got up from his place, turned around, and walked to Lei-Lei with a smirk.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. It should be easy for Tigress's apprentice," Lin snarly said.

"Oh, you're getting a backbone?" Lei-Lei smirked as she stood four inches in front of his face. "I break backs and bone." Lin held his stern face, but his face reddened more due to the closeness between them. Lin was three inches taller than Lei-Lei, but Lei-Lei didn't look like your average panda. She was fit, though still having her fat, she had perfectly round face cheeks, and a small flat-ish belly. "Is it my scent, or my feet?"

"It's... just your scent. It... smells nice," Lin blushed. Lei-Lei coughed uncomfortably.

"Anyways, there's a question I have for you."

"What's that?"

"Why did you break up with Jin?" Lin's eyes narrowed at the panda.

"Why do you want to know?"

"She's pretty and very talented. I'm interested in why you would be stupid enough to leave her," Lei-Lei answered back. Lin sighed looking at the ground.

"It... wasn't my choice. I'm a Kung fu fighter and if any bandit were to find out that she was my girlfriend, she would be an endless target," Lin replied.

"Oh," Lei-Lei simply said. She wasn't expecting that kind of response. "I see."

"So, is that enough for you?" Lin mumbled.

"Yeah... yes it is," Lei-Lei replied, looking away from the wolf. Lin was confused. She was full of her fiery spirit a few minutes ago.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I... I just remembered something. Sorry to get into your personal life," Lei-Lei remorsefully replied. The panda left, sadder.

* * *

"What's wrong with Lei? She hasn't been herself in a week," Lily noted.

"She's become the complete embodiment of Master Tigress," Bao replied. The white tiger rolled her eyes.

"My mom wasn't that bad," Lily replied.

"Actually, she was exactly that bad," Po corrected. "Things only got better because I helped her have fun. I thought that Lin would help with that."

"Do you think Lin even likes Lei-Lei?" Lily asked.

"I've seen him sneaking peeks at her during our training. I definitely know that he's interested," Po smiled. Lily thought for a moment.

"I'm going to see where Lei-Lei is," Lily announced. The white tiger roamed the Jade Palace grounds, finally finding Lei-Lei meditating in the meadows. "You're upset? Why?"

"I'm meditating and you think I'm upset?" Lei-Lei asked in an even tone. Lily could practically hear the depression in Lei-Lei's voice. She actually sounded like Tigress for a moment.

"You act distant when you're upset," Lily replied as she sat next to her sister. "Lei-Lei, what's wrong?" The panda sighed.

"Do you ever worry that something bad will happen to Bao because he couldn't defend himself?"

"But he can."

"I'm being hypothetical here."

"I do worry," Lily explained. "But the memories we make are something that I'll take with me to the grave." Lei-Lei looked at her younger sister in surprise. "What? You didn't think I could be that thoughtful?" Lily smirked. Lei-Lei rolled her eyes. "Is that why you're upset? Because you're worried something will happen to Lin?"

"Lin told me he was worried that Jin would be hurt because she's not a kung fu warrior. Even though we both are Kung Fu fighters... any relationship could-" Lei-Lei vigorously shook her head. "I can't be distracted by relationships, Lily. So... even though I would like to..." Lei-Lei sighed.

"You really are like-"

"I GET IT!" Lei-Lei shouted, extremely annoyed. "I'm the reincarnation of Tigress! I know! Yes, I've enjoyed being taught and raised under Master Tigress's care! I apologize for adapting some of her characteristics! Just because I act like her doesn't mean I AM HER!"

"Then why do you keep making the same mistakes I do," Said a voice behind them. The two turned to see Tigress. "I've been in your shoes, Lei-Lei. I was scared stiff that something bad would happen to Po."

"And did it?"

"Constantly," Tigress said with a smile, remembering all the times Po nearly died. That's the life of the Dragon Warrior. "But I learned that Po being in harm's way was a way of life. And if anything did happen to him, I have the memories that we made together."

"So that's why you're always so glad to see me?" Po smiled as he came into their discussion. Tigress gave a short chuckle as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"The point is don't be afraid of loving someone," Tigress replied. Lei-Lei looked at her master for a moment, stood up, bowed to her, and went away. "Do you think she understood?"

"If she's hardheaded like you, no," Po muttered. Tigress's eyes narrowed at the panda. "I mean, you're okay with understanding some things, but your 'hardcore ness' does tend to have some-"

"Dad?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"You might as well just stop talking," Lily giggled as Tigress smirked at the defeated panda.

* * *

Lin was practicing his form when he heard a noise behind him, swung his foot around, and found it caught in someone's hand. "Lei-Lei!"

"Miss me?" Lei-Lei smirked.

"Yeah," Lin smiled. "I mean, I know you're right next to my room in the barracks, but I... I haven't seen you. I'm sorry if what I said about Jin hurt you in some way," Lin replied nervously. He knew he caused something to make Lei-Lei distant herself from him. Lily told him about the panda's normal coping tactics. Lei-Lei smirked, missing his cute goofy manner.

"It wasn't anything you said or did. What you said just made me... think more about life," Lei-Lei explained.

"How so?"

"I guess I was... afraid of having a relationship with someone," Lei-Lei replied. Lin's eyes widened greatly.

"You... like someone?"

"What? You don't think it's possible for me to like someone?"

"No, I mean, yes. I mean!" Lin hopelessly stuttered. "I just... didn't think you would want to."

"Neither did I," Lei-Lei smiled, looking at his deep blue eyes.

"So... who's the lucky guy?" Lin asked.

"You've got to be kidding me," Bao exclaimed from the entry of the Training Hall. Jin softly giggled as Lei-Lei smirked. She poked Lin's exposed chest as walked away.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Lei-Lei replied. As the female panda exited, the wolf looked at his ex and the male panda.

"What did I miss?" Lin asked cluelessly.

"Was he this way with you?" Bao asked.

"Hehe, worse," Jin replied.

 **Continued...**


	5. Backstory

Backstory

* * *

Po snuck into the pantry in the middle of the night, searching for certain cookies. "Master Po?"

"Who's there!?" Po frantically turned around. "Oh, it's just you, Lin."

"What are you doing?"

"Tigress said that she got some of Monkey's cookies in the mail. So I'm trying to find them," Po explained. "Come on, help me!"

"Master Po, is this really... okay?"

"Of course not! If Tigress finds us she'll turn us both into acorns. Now get in here!" Po whispered.

"Um... okay," Lin replied. They kept searching, through the pantries.

Meanwhile, Tigress woke Lei-Lei up from her bed. "Master Tigress? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted you to know that Lin's with Po," Tigress said with mischief in her voice. Lei-Lei rubbed her eyes.

"Why did you want-" then her mind clapped awake. "Wait, you got those almond cookies from Monkey, right?"

"Come on, this should be fun," Tigress smiled. The two went to the kitchen where they saw Lin supporting Po on his shoulders to reach the top.

"Almost... there!" Po strained.

"Hello," Tigress calmly said. The boys spun their head around. Lin's strength collapsed under Po's feet and the two were sent tumbling down. Po's butt was right next to the back of Lin's head. Lei-Lei just smirked at Lin with a knowing grin.

"Hehe, hey guys," Po and Lin nervously laughed.

"Don't tell me, you were looking for the cookies?" Tigress asked as they got up.

"Whaaaaatt?! No," Po obviously lied. "I was just... cleaning with Lin. Right, Lin?"

"Uh... yes?" The wolf stammered. The two grinned cheesily as Lei-Lei and Tigress giggled. Tigress showed him a locked jar with the smell of cookies. She kept it on her person.

"Of course! Hide it where she knew I wouldn't find it."

"And where you were too scared to get it," Tigress smirked.

"But... she's your wife," Lin said, not understanding why he didn't bother.

"Kid, there are only certain days of the month I can even **think** of touching that wonderful creature over there," Po smirked charmingly. Tigress rolled her eyes but still smiled at the panda's nervous charm.

"And why were you up?" Lei-Lei asked the wolf.

"I... heard something in the kitchen," Lin replied.

"And you helped Master Po try and take cookies because?"

"Hey, he made me do it! He said that Tigress would practically juice me if I didn't help," Lin answered defensively.

"Sssssnnnit-ch," Po grumbled. Tigress chuckled.

"Well, everyone go back to sleep," Tigress instructed. Po and Lei-Lei went. "Except you, Lin. I wanted to talk to you about something." Lin and Tigress walked to the courtyard. The moon illuminated the ground with a dim light.

"Master Tigress, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Lin. You're not in any trouble," Tigress replied, giving the locked jar of cookies to him and opening it. "Have a cookie." They sat on the steps to the Training Hall. "I've been talking with Crane. He's mentioned a very... troubled past with you."

"Oh," Lin shamefully sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to think any less of you because of it," Tigress explained, chewing on a cookie.

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to hear you tell it."

"Why?" Lin asked, confused.

"It helps one to speak his past to realize something about himself," Tigress cryptically said.

"Huh?"

"Talking about it will help you."

"Oh," Lin sighed. "Well, I was the son of an instrument maker. Bandits attacked the shop and killed my father. I wanted revenge. I snuck my way into Master Crane's dojo and trained with him."

"Interesting way of getting revenge," Tigress said, noticing the story didn't make sense so far. Why would he go to a dojo to get revenge?

"Master Crane's dojo was the center for protecting the villagers. If they had any information on the people who killed my father, I was going to find it there. And I could also get the skills to defeat the bandits," Lin explained.

"But Crane noticed your drive?" Tigress asked.

"I was one of his greatest students, but he could see that I... wasn't right in the head," Lin sighed. "Two years later, I lead a private team to finally catch the bandit that killed my father. Crane told me not to give in to revenge. Anyways, I found the bandit, pinned him to the ground, and I would have killed him... until I saw his young son crying in the corner. As much as I wanted to kill him, I couldn't. The cycle would have started all over again."

"Hmm."

"But... I guess things did work out in the end. A few days later, we were called to stop one bandit camp from destroying another bandit camp. It was a weird scenario. Anyways, the bandit that killed my father... died taking an arrow for me. With his dying breath, he said this death was a just one. But he charged me to take care of his son. So we took him in and... he essentially became what Lei-Lei was to you."

"Your mirror image?" Tigress smirked.

"Hehe, I guess so," Lin lightly chuckled. "Anyways, that's my backstory."

"Thank you for entrusting me with it," Tigress replied as the wolf yawned. "Now it's time for you to rest. I'll let you sleep in a bit."

"Thank you, Master Tigress."

"And in the future, when my husband ever tells you to do something that you **know** will get you in trouble with me or Lei-Lei? Don't do it."

"Hehe, Right," Lin chuckled nervously and then went away. Tigress sat where she was.

"Did you hear all of that, Lei-Lei?" Tigress smirked. A white and black figure jumped from the top of the roof to the ground. Lei-Lei looked upset.

"Am I gaining weight or something? Everyone's able to hear me," Lei-Lei replied.

"Actually, I didn't hear you. I just knew that your curiosity would be peaked when I wanted to talk privately with Lin," Tigress smiled knowingly. "He's had a rough life."

"I... I heard," Lei-Lei sighed.

"Having second thoughts of giving him the rough treatment?" Tigress smirked. Lei-Lei's eyes lit up.

"Master Tigress, did you just do this to get me to stop being stern with Lin, because-"

"I didn't plan any of that," Tigress confessed. "I just wanted to hear the wolf's story. And fixing your annoyance towards him may not have been the... intended purpose." Lei-Lei scowled at the grinning tiger.

"I hate it when **you** know something without knowing something," She muttered.

"That doesn't make any sense," Tigress lightly jested as the panda walked back to her room.

* * *

Lin dodged the strong panda's blow to his stomach and rolled out of the way. Lei-Lei jumped high into the air and planted her foot down, devastating the ground that Lin was just underneath. Lin shot towards her, punching her arms since she was blocking him. With the last punch, he maneuvered his body over Lei-Lei's head, rolled over her back, and kicked her side. Lei-Lei rolled out of the way. They stood there face to face when Lei-Lei stood up straight and smirked. "You've gotten better."

"You've noticed," Lin smirked back. Lei-Lei laughed a bit then became serious. "What?"

"I... overheard your discussion with Master Tigress," Lei-Lei confessed.

"I know," Lin sighed. Lei-Lei looked incredulous. "I can still smell you, remember?"

"Grrr," Lei-Lei growled frustrated. "Anyways. I'm... amazed that you went through that and still came out okay. I... I really admire that."

"Are you saying you're proud of me, Lei-Lei?" Lin smiled. The panda smirked as she pressed her finger to his exposed chest.

"Don't get prideful."

"Like you do with your Mao kicks?"

"That's confidence. There's a different," Lei-Lei replied. Lin rolled her eyes. "But you'll be glad to know that I won't be terrorizing you as much anymore."

"How come?" Lin asked suspiciously.

"I have... other things to focus on. And considering you, I think you've withstood my trust tests long enough," Lei-Lei smiled as she was about to walk away. Lin gently grabbed her arm.

"Wait, does that mean you won't spar with me anymore?" He asked. Lei-Lei could sense a tinge of fear in his voice.

"Aw, do you miss me punching you around the floor?" Lei-Lei teasingly asked.

"Well... yeah, I mean um..." The two awkwardly looked at the ground after Lin said that. "What I mean to say is you really challenge me. I like training with you. You're strong and brave, and I'm really inspired by you. I didn't want to say that to Master Tigress because I didn't want to offend her. But I... like being with you." Lei-Lei reddened.

"Stop doing that!" She exclaimed frustrated and embarrassed.

"Doing what?" Lin asked completely confused.

"Doing... you!"

"But... this is the only me I am?" Lin said, very confused. Lei-Lei groaned as she facepalmed herself.

"I'm not going anywhere. You'll still see me around," Lei-Lei finally explained. Then Lin's face turned serious... and a bit sad.

"Is it... because of your... crush?" Lin asked. Lei-Lei's eyes widened, but she smirked again.

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"WHAT?! No," Lin hastily replied. The panda chuckled.

"My recent crush has nothing to do with it. We face a lot of strong villains since Po is Dragon Warrior. I was hard on you because I wanted to make sure you were up to the fight."

"Oh, um... thank you," Lin bowed. "So... you still haven't told me who the crush is."

Lei-Lei chuckled. "Nosy puppy," She teased.

 **A resting point**

 **I say resting point because in my head each of these chapters is a separate snapshot.**


	6. How Love Began

How Love Began.

* * *

"Tell me again why we're here, Master Po?" Lei-Lei asked bluntly.

"Well, it's been a while since I've spent time with you. You're always around Tigress, I honestly get jealous sometimes," Po confessed as the two pandas walked down the streets of the village.

"You do?" Lei-Lei smirked.

"Of course! It's like you just see me as Lin. A clumsy nervous cute boy with Kung Fu skills," Po said bluntly.

"I do NOT see Lin as cute and I never intended to treat you that way, Master Po," Lei-Lei respectfully bowed, "But you do have to agree that our food supply would be fuller if you didn't raid the kitchen for cookies all the time." Po gave the younger panda a deadpanned look. She was able to be respectful and insulting at the same time. Just like Tigress.

"The point is that I don't want you to be like Tigress and become a shut-in," Po explained. Lei-Lei sighed in boredom. "Besides, strategically speaking, being away from the Jade Palace will clear your mind with the issue of Lin." The female panda grumbled under her breath. He was right about that part. "Now, why don't we get something to eat from Grandpa Ping?" Po and Lei-Lei went into the old shop that Mr. Ping still ran. He was old and had other workers but he still ran the shop. "Hey, dad."

"Po, my son!" The old goose beamed and hugged the panda. "And Lei-Lei. You're getting big!"

"Dad."

"No, he's right. I have been noticing my weight gain," Lei-Lei grumbled. Po rolled his eyes.

"Lei, you're the thinnest panda around. Minus the babies, there aren't any other pandas that have less fat than you."

"Still, I have to make sure that I-"

"EAT!" Po ordered, shoving a plate of food in her direction. Lei-Lei huffed in annoyance as she ate. Po, of course, gorged down his food in a fast second. "AH! That was delicious."

"I can see that you enjoyed your food," Lei-Lei smirked. Then her face became serious. "Master Po, how did you tell Master Tigress that you loved her?" Po's eyes widened. He stared at the panda.

"Why do you ask?"

"I will admit that I have... an admiration for Lin and-"

"Okay, now I know why you ask," Po muttered. Lei-Lei was surprised he picked up the reason so quickly. Po could understand her shock. "Tigress has a funny way of trying to phrase something that's bothering her into a boring drawn out sentence."

"Thank you. I feel loved," Lei-Lei muttered irritated.

"Well, I remember the day pretty well," Po smiled, sitting back in his chair and remembering.

* * *

"Look out Po!" shouted Mantis. Po looked around and got knocked back from a flying piece of wood from the dummies.

"OW!" Po exclaimed, rubbing his sore head. "Seriously Tigress, it's awesome that you can do that so easily, but can you do it where I don't get hurt!"

"Sorry, Po," Tigress smiled at his child-like manner. "Let's get you a head wrap for that bruise." Po lightly touched his head. It really did hurt. The pain went away when Tigress grabbed his hand and pulled him to the medical aid. Po blushed a bit when Tigress's body came closer to him as she applied the wrap to his head. "There you go."

"I didn't know you were good with repairing people," Po smiled. "I thought your 'hardcore-ness' would be used to breaking them." Tigress smiled a hint, but then thought about what he said. She stood up and put the supplies back in the cabinet.

"Po, what do you see me as?"

"Other than an awesome Kung Fu legend?" Po complimented.

"Yes."

"A great best friend and person. Why?" Po asked.

"Sometimes, it feels like the 'hardcore-ness' is all that people see in me. You can imagine how many little ducks and bunnies want to be like me because of my strength," Tigress sighed, placing the wrapping back and grabbing a bag of ice.

"I don't see you like that," Po objected.

"I know, but sometimes, I wonder if people even know who I really am," Tigress slowly confessed, absentmindedly looking out the window. "Put this ice on your head. It will help with the pain."

"Ah, cold!" Po exclaimed, "But I know why people don't seem to know you, Tigress. It's because you don't let them in." Po gave his big smile, "You're an awesome person, Tigress. The only people that don't care about you are bandits and bad guys. And that's only because they're worried about getting hit... or having a wooden dummy fly at them."

"I said I was sorry," Tigress reiterated with a smile. Po smiled back, looking at her amber eyes. "What?" Po wanted to say something, but couldn't find the strength to say it.

"I... just wanted to thank you for helping me," Po smiled falsely. "I should get some rest." With that, the Panda walked out on a confused and curious tiger. Later on, the panda was looking down at the Valley of Peace from the Peach Tree. It was about mid-afternoon. "Just say it. What's the worst that can happen?" Po debated with himself. "I could lose Tigress as a friend. She could become distant and cold to me. No, she's not that mean. At the most, she would avoid me. Just... tell her."

"Okay, tell me."

"DAHHHH!" Po screeched, turned around, and found Tigress leaning against the peach tree. "Tigress for the last time, stop scaring me like that," Po exclaimed, clinging on to his heart. Tigress wasn't distracted. She simply sat next to him.

"So, what do you want to tell me that you couldn't tell me in the medical aid?" Tigress asked. Po sighed.

"It's hard."

"Is it personal?"

"Very," Po answered.

"Po, no matter what it is, I will still be your friend," Tigress said reassuringly. Po was still nervous.

"Tigress, how much do you care about me?" Po asked. Tigress was shocked. Her eyes darted around uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously.

"I mean, how much do you care for me, not just as a friend, but as a person."

"Um... I care about you a lot, Po. In all honesty, I... I really admire and adore your... personality and character. I... I couldn't imagine if I lost you. Why do you ask?" She slowly replied.

"Tigress... I love you," Po finally said. Tigress showed no signs of great surprise, but Po could still see she was tense. "I get it if you don't see me anything more than a friend, but... I just wanted to let you know." It was quiet for a few moments. Then Tigress said.

"I love you too." Po's eyes widened as his mouth dropped. He immediately grabbed her and drew her into a big bear hug. "Po?!" Tigress exclaimed in surprise and laughter.

"AWESOME!"

"Po, you can let me go," Tigress chuckled.

"Nope, I finally have my Tigress."

"Your Tigress? Isn't it a little early to say that?" Tigress smirked.

"Don't care!" Po joyfully replied. Tigress chuckled as she slowly hugged him back.

"I have you too, my panda."

* * *

"That was... actually very sweet," Lei-Lei smiled a hint.

"What? You thought it was going to be lovey-dovey?"

"Well, yeah."

"Nah, love is really simple. We just make it complicated for a thrill. Normally, it doesn't work out that way," Po said wisely as he slurped his soup.

"How was Tigress when you were dating?"

"The same. Her character hasn't changed a bit. Things were the same but different in a way," Po smiled. Lei-Lei smiled too, but then she frowned.

"Master Po, do you think I should... tell Lin that I have... feelings for him?"

"Lin's been here for about five months now. I'm actually surprised you haven't grabbed his face and kissed him yet."

"Why would I do that?" Lei-Lei asked, irritated.

"You're more blunt and direct than Tigress. I thought you would already have this figured out." Po replied. The female panda sighed as she looked up at the sky.

"I don't have... anything figured out, Master Po."

"What do you mean?" Po asked.

"I know that I'm Tigress's apprentice and I really do like training with her. But lately, I've been getting tired of being compared to her. Sure I have her traits and characteristics, but... I'm still me. I'm not Tigress," Lei-Lei explained. Po was surprised she would tell him something this personal. He considered it a stepping stone for the young panda. "So, this whole... intimacy thing is new to me. I'm... confused on what I should do." Po was quiet for a moment then he smiled as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You'll know when the time is right," He said with reassurance. "Do you remember what I said to you and the other pandas when we were fighting Kai? I had to train you guys to be the best you, you could be. It's a difficult and annoying trip sometimes. But it's worth the results." Lei-Lei smiled at her mentor's husband.

"Thank you, Master Po."

 **A Resting spot.**


	7. The Secret

The Secret

* * *

Lei-Lei rushed her kick at the wooden dummy with tremendous speed and agility. Her actions caused a chain reaction, making the forest of wooden dummies spin out of control. Lei-Lei caught the hits in time and punched again, making the chain reaction happen faster and faster. When it became too fast, she simply punched the dummies immediately around her out of the way, stopping the reaction. "Wow," Lin said with a hushed awe.

"Yep, she's pretty amazing," Lily smirked at the absentminded wolf.

"I just can't believe that a panda can do that much damage," Lin replied. Lily rose her eyebrow.

"Are there pandas near your old home?"

"Not that much, but most of them are farmers, cooks, and seamstresses. This is the only place where I've found a lot of fighting pandas," Lin explained, continuing to look at Lei-Lei. "And the ones at my place aren't as beautiful as her," Lin whispered quietly, thinking that Lily couldn't hear. She gasped and pulled Lin out of the Training Hall to the kitchen. "WHOA! What's going on?!"

"You like Lei-Lei?"

"What! What gave you that idea?" Lin stuttered.

"You just said she was beautiful."

"Well, and... and you're pretty too. That doesn't mean anything," Lin tried to recover.

"But that's different from beautiful."

"How?!"

"You reserve it for someone special," Lily smirked. Lin grunted at the white tiger.

"You're picking rice out of the dry dirt. Just because I think Lei-Lei is beautiful doesn't mean anything," Lin replied.

"Really?" Said a voice. Lin and Lily turned into the kitchen to see Po, Tigress, Jin, and Bao looking at them.

"How long have you been there?" Lin asked, embarrassed.

"Until 'you like Lei-Lei'," Bao explained.

"Do you?" Jin asked.

"Uh... I..."

"It's okay if you do. I hope I don't make you feel guilty or-"

"No, no, it's not that. It's just..."

"Lin, it's a simple question. Do you like Lei-Lei in an intimate way?" Tigress asked plainly.

"We won't think differently of you if you don't or do," Po explained. Lin sighed.

"Look, I greatly appreciate Lei-Lei, but... I don't like her like that," He replied. The whole room was disappointed and seemingly saddened. "Does Lei-Lei like me?"

"Um... We don't know that" Lily said, trying to protect her sister. Lin seemed to know she was lying, sagging his shoulders. "Is it because of her-"

"It's nothing to do with her. It's just... I don't see her like that," Lin said. "I'm sorry if-"

"It's okay," Tigress smiled delicately, "We were just wondering." Lin bowed.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be meditating," Lin said, rushing out the kitchen in quite a hurry. The whole room was depressed.

"Wow, Lei-Lei's going to be really hurt," Lily sighed, "This is her first crush."

"It will be even worse since she was right outside listening," Tigress muttered. The others were shocked.

"She was?! How come you didn't tell us?!" Po exclaimed.

"She needed to know. Plus, she would have found out eventually," Tigress replied wisely. "Hopefully, Lin will stay away from her for a while until she calms down."

* * *

Lei-Lei walked idly down the mountain. Each step felt like she was descending further and further into an abyss. It was getting dark so the village would be quiet. She liked walking through the village at night when she was upset. Everyone thought that since she was Tigress's apprentice, she'd like punching dummies more. But this was her secret comfort. The quiet night, the moon out casting strange bluish shadows on the ground. The lonely nightlights giving an amber lighting to the streets. It was peaceful. Very peaceful.

She would need it for tonight after hearing every word from Lin. It wasn't like he hated her. He just didn't have the same feelings. And unlike, Tigress, Lei-Lei wasn't the kind to hide her feelings. She let them go whenever it was safe, but that was it. As she walked down the stairs with a sad depressed heart she heard a familiar voice. "Lei-Lei!" Great, the wolf. No, no. She can't hate him for not liking her back. But it was her first crush. She knew it would be hard having dealt with Lily's secret break-ups were any clue. She just had to tell him she needed to be alone.

"Hey, Lin," Lei-Lei said, checking to see if she had been crying or anything. She didn't feel anything wet and her eyes didn't sting. "I really can't talk right now. I'd... rather be alone."

"Lei-Lei, wait," The wolf said, stepping in front of her, blocking her path. "I know you were around the kitchen just now listening to the conversation." So he knew what was wrong.

"Then you understand why I need to be alone right now," Lei-Lei replied, walking past him. Lin gently grabbed her arm.

"Please Lei, let me explain."

"You don't have to feel guilty," Lei-Lei blurted out, pulling her arm away. "It's not like you hate me. You just don't feel the same way I do. It's okay. In fact, it's a better way to recover, I guess. At least it's not some melodramatic fight." Lei-Lei smiled at the concerned looking wolf. He seemed like he was struggling with something. Probably an apology. "It's okay. I'm Tigress's apprentice. I've been through worse," She said, trying to be confident.

"Alright enough of that," Lin muttered, blocking her way again. "You're not Tigress's apprentice. You're Lei-Lei the panda, an incredible Kung Fu fighter, and an awesome friend. I don't look at you and see Tigress. I look at you and see you." Lei-Lei smiled sadly at the wolf. She knew he meant it, but it wouldn't help her right now.

"Flatterer," Lei-Lei joked, "But thank you. Right now, I-" Suddenly, Lin drew Lei-Lei close and kissed her on the lips. The paralyzed panda couldn't even kiss back. Finally, she pushed him back, not enough to make him land on the stairs. "What is wrong with you?" She asked incredulously.

"Lei-Lei, I said those things because I knew you were there. Secretly, I... I... I love you. I know we've been around each other for only a year, but I really enjoy being around you. Even if it means being hurt every day."

"But then why did you tell the others that you didn't like me?" Lei-Lei stuttered. She was having a hard time forming words after the wolf kissed her like that.

"I knew that you didn't want a great show if I told you. So I lied to them for you," Lin nervously explained. Lei-Lei laughed.

"You were pretty convincing," She smirked.

"It wasn't easy. I thought my story would fall apart for sure," Lin sighed, "I'm a terrible liar."

"I can tell," Lei smiled as she walked closer to him. "And you're sure you like me?"

"Of course, not Tigress's apprentice. You," Lin replied.

"Then can I have a redo on that kiss," Lei-Lei smirked grabbing his collar and bring him up to her height. (She was a bit shorter than Lin, but she was one step above him.)

"Yes ma'am," Lin cutely yet nervously replied. They shared a loving kiss under the moonlit night, basking in each others' embrace. Lei-Lei stepped down to his step and rested her head in his chest.

"Thank you for thinking about me. I really didn't want others to make such a fuss about it."

"I'm surprised that you even like me. I was sure you would go for a male tiger or something," Lin commented. Lei-Lei lifted her head and looked at him, confused.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, Master Tigress said that you were very fond of Po's tiger doll," Lin explained. Lei-Lei rolled her eyes.

"I was a kid back then," Lei argued.

"And?" Lin asked with a smirk. Lei shook her head as she rested it on his chest again.

"People change when they grow up."

 **The End**

 **Who knows -\\_(`-`)_/-**


	8. Secret Dating

Secret Dating

* * *

Lily looked at her panda sister. She was practicing with Lin, and they seemed okay with each other. The panda kicked the wolf while he ducked in time, rolled around her, and tried striking her back. Lei turned around in time and caught his hand while trying to strike him as well. Lin caught her hand. The two tried to overpower the other... both with confident smiles. Lily was confused because if Lei-Lei knew about Lin's feelings (Of course the wolf and panda didn't tell anyone) then why were they acting as normal as can be. Normally, Lin would act nervous or try and get away from a bad situation. Lei-Lei would just be a stone brick.

But they seemed like they were enjoying each other's company just as if Lei-Lei and Lin didn't know. From what Lily knew, Lin didn't know that Lei-Lei heard about it. As the two finished their sparring, Lei-Lei walked over to her confused sister with concern. "You okay?" the panda asked. Her voice awoke the white tiger from deep thought.

"Uh... Yeah, I'm just... thinking."

"That's what's scaring me," Lei-Lei smirked, making the feline glare at her. "What's wrong?"

"Um..." Lily looked over to make sure Lin wasn't around. "You and Lin... are you guys... okay?"

"Yes, why?" Lei asked suspiciously.

"Lei-Lei, I know that you heard what Lin thinks about you. I'm sorry you had to find out that way," Lily said sympathetically. Lei-Lei didn't emote anything. She had to be careful about how she reacted otherwise her sister would grow suspicious. She just sighed.

"Well, I can't be mad at him. He just doesn't feel the same way. It's probably better this way. He doesn't know that I like him and he doesn't feel pressured into doing anything," Lei-Lei replied. Lily rested her hand on the panda's shoulder.

"If you need anything, just come and talk to me, okay?"

"I will," Lei smiled as the tiger left. "Whew." Lei-Lei quickly ran to Lin where she found him talking with Jin out in the courtyard. Lei hid behind one of the pillars.

"So... you don't feel awkward about me being here and you don't feel strange with Lei-Lei?"

"Why would I?" Lin asked. Jin eyed the wolf in a confused manner.

"I just... thought you would be... apprehensive towards her," Jin said.

"Yeah, sure it's awkward to know that your friend has a crush on you, but it wasn't any different with you around."

"No," Jin corrected, "You were freaking out when I first came here."

"I was nervous okay?"

"That's my point. Why aren't you nervous?" Jin asked. The male wolf shrugged. "Well, just... if Lei-Lei does ask you... you know... let her down gently, okay?"

"And if she kills me?" Lin asked. Lei-Lei smiled at the wolf's sarcasm.

"Then just take the hits in pride," Jin smiled, patting him on the shoulder as she left. Lei-Lei came out and walked up to Lin.

"They're getting worried," Lei-Lei sighed.

"Ahh!" Lin jumped, not hearing or smelling the panda. "Don't do that!"

"You normally smell me, I would think that you could sense me from there," Lei-Lei smirked. Lin rolled his eyes, then he became a bit nervous.

"Lei-Lei, you wouldn't have a problem with my ex-girlfriend being around here, would you?" Lin asked, fearing a future conflict to arise. The panda smirked at him as she playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Ow."

"I know you enough to know it would be an accident if anything happened," Lei-Lei replied. Lin's eyebrow rose. "But if you do, you can kiss your manhood goodbye."

"And there's the panda I know," Lin dryly sighed. "Have Master Tigress and Master Po found out?"

"It's best to assume they don't know. That way we don't get paranoid about finding anything," Lei-Lei replied.

"Understood, and I should be careful about showing outward affection to you, correct?" Lin asked very formally. The panda rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to act like a machine, Lin. While I don't want them to know just yet, we can still... be close," She said as she drew nearer to him. Lin blushed, scratching the back of his neck as Lei-Lei smirked at his reaction. "I have to train with Master Tigress for a moment. Don't wait up for me," She smiled, leaving the wolf in the courtyard. Lin smiled. He still couldn't believe he was dating the most fearsome panda he ever knew. Second to Master Po of course.

Lei-Lei sat crossed leg in front of her master, calmly meditating. However, she sensed that something was wrong with Master Tigress. Lei opened one eye and saw the tiger was looking at her with concern. "Master Tigress, is everything alright?"

"Yes... I was actually wondering if you were alright," Tigress confessed.

"Why?" Lei-Lei asked curiously but then realized what the tiger was thinking. "Is it about Lin?"

"You're fairly calm for someone whose feelings have been rejected," Tigress said tactlessly. Lei-Lei shrugged and sighed.

"Master Tigress, I understand that not everything can go my way," Lei-Lei said, trying to sound convincing, "And it's not Lin's fault that he doesn't return my feelings. I just have to move on."

"I understand that you're in pain, but you don't have to cover it up," Tigress said sympathetically. "You know more than anyone how I've responded to emotions."

"You have them, Master Tigress?" Lei-Lei lightly joked. Tigress smiled at the panda.

"But please, if there is anything that you want to talk about. Please do not hesitate," Tigress said as they finished their session. Lei-Lei stood up and bowed before her master.

"Thank you, Master Tigress," Lei-Lei respectfully replied. She turned away and walked out, leaving Tigress very concerned about the panda's inner thoughts.

Po was in the kitchen of the barracks when he overheard Lin and Bao talking. "I'm telling you, dude. You act like nothing has happened," Bao pointed out as they entered the kitchen. "Master Po." They said bowing respectfully as they took their seats.

"Why is it that you're so concerned about this?" Lin asked.

"Because I would hate for you to be afraid of Lei-Lei because you had an awkward talk with us," Bao replied. Lin shrugged.

"I'm fine," Lin replied as Lei-Lei entered the room. Bao fell silent.

"Is everything okay?" Lei-Lei smirked at her panda friend, "You seem quiet."

"I just... uh... need to find Lily," Bao quickly excused himself from the table. Lei-Lei and Lin laughed lightly as they sat down and ate facing each other. They couldn't do or say anything because Po was right there. Suddenly, Po looked at both of them and got up. He walked to the entrance of the kitchen then he looked out the windows of the kitchen. The two were confused.

"Master Po, what are you doing?" She asked as Lin drank some water.

"Okay, let me ask you two a question. Why aren't you telling the others you're dating each other?" He asked. Lei-Lei dropped her fork while Lin choked up his water. As the wolf tried to gain his airways back, Lei-Lei struggled to act normal.

"What makes you say that we're dating?" Lei-Lei asked. "I overheard that Lin didn't like me in that fashion."

"I know, but you guys are dating. Why aren't you telling the others?" Po asked. Lei-Lei and Lin looked at each other. "Oh, you thought I didn't know?"

"Actually... yes, we were... kind of banking on it," Lin replied. He was talking about Po's well-known cluelessness.

"I figured it out the moment you two were training. I knew that Lin was never going to be that calm and Lei-Lei definitely wouldn't have recovered that quickly. Plus," Po said with a knowing smile. "Tigress and I did the same thing when we started dating." This shocked Lei-Lei to no end.

"But... I talked to her and she didn't seem like she knew."

"Oh she doesn't," Po confirmed, "It's probably because she expects you to tell the whole story." Now the female panda felt guilty. "Don't worry. Once you two are ready to come out with your relationship, I'm sure she'll understand."

"And if she doesn't?" Lin asked.

"You're on your own," Po said, casually sipping his drink. "Don't worry, I won't say a word."

"You would keep something from your wife?" Lei-Lei asked frankly.

"Lei-Lei, it's not that big of an issue. I'm more worried what Lily will think. You are her sister after all. She might be hurt," Po explained.

"I'll deal with Lily," Lei-Lei said, breathing a sigh of relief. "But thank you, Master Po, for not telling."

"You're welcome," The panda smiled. Later on, at night, Tigress stretched her back as she got into bed with her husband. By her silent demeanor and sagging shoulders, Po could tell something was wrong. "What's the matter? You're sound bummed."

"I didn't say anything."

"Tigress," Po smiled warmly. "I know you," Tigress smirked, pecking the panda on the lips.

"I'm worried about Lei-Lei and Lin. They seemed to be fine, but... something's not right," Tigress sighed. Po tried his best to stay calm.

"I'm sure that they're fine," Po casually yawned, throwing his arms around her as they relaxed. Tigress's eyebrow rose at the panda.

"They're dating, aren't they?"

"Yep," Po said, not in the least surprised she figured it out. "What was my mistake?"

"You were way too calm. You're normally the one freaking out the most," Tigress commented. "Plus, it would make sense that they would try to keep it a secret. I'm actually surprised you were able to figure it out first."

"I'm surprised you didn't."

"I was expecting her to tell me," Tigress sighed, "But I know that Lily will be hurt when she finds out. They're sisters after all."

"I think Lei-Lei can take care of Lily," Po said comfortingly. "Just like I can take care of you." He said kissing her forehead.

"Cheesy Po. Really Cheesy," Tigress smirked.

"You still love me," Po smiled as they slept together.

 **To obviously be continued...**


	9. Good Sisters

Good Sisters

* * *

Lily was coincidentally practicing her kicks early in the morning. She couldn't sleep in as she normally did for some reason and decided to be productive for once. She immediately understood why her mom would always practice early before the others. It was quieter. She kicked one last time when she heard a noise coming from outside. "Are you serious?" Said the noise. That sounded like her sister, Lei-Lei. The white tiger quietly walked up to the door and peeked out of it through a little crack. It was just a bit past dawn so there was enough light to see them.

"I'm not joking, there was no evidence after the spill," Lin the wolf smiled. The panda laughed.

"Wow, I would have never guessed," Lei said. "Well, I should get to practice."

"Don't hurt yourself, please," Lin said worriedly. Lei-Lei smirked teasingly as she kissed him on the lips. Lily's eyes widened as she backed away from the door. Her hand was plastered onto her mouth and she struggled to process what just happened. Lei-Lei and Lin were dating? But, why didn't Lei tell her? When Lei-Lei opened the door, she was greeted by a cross looking tiger with her arms crossed and jaw set.

"Hello, Lily. What are you doing up so early?" Lei-Lei asked, purely wondering why she was up.

"I couldn't sleep and decided to do an early workout. Then I heard some noise from outside," Lily explained with a calm yet agitating voice. The panda's eyes widened as she realized what Lily could have seen. "I saw you and Lin kissing. You two are dating, aren't you?" After a moment of silence, Lei nodded. "Lei-Lei, why didn't you tell me?!"

"Lily, I wanted to keep it a secret. You know how I don't like big displays."

"Yeah, but I thought you would tell me about it!" Lily exclaimed, feeling betrayed.

"It was... Lily, I can explain. Lin and I just didn't want to make a big fuss. You guys were teasing me all the time about him before I started dating him, and I didn't want the others to just tease us to death."

"I'm not worried about your relationship with Lin," Lily cried out, getting right to the point. "Why didn't you tell ME?"

"Lily... there are some things that I don't want anyone to know about. You should know I'm not big on telling everything to everyone."

"But you tell things to me." Then Lily's eyes narrowed further at the panda. "Does mom and dad know?"

"Well, Po figured it out and I imagine that Tigress will figure it out eventually. But I didn't tell them. They just found out. If I told you..." Lei-Lei stopped herself.

"What? What would I have done?" Lily demanded to know.

"You... probably would have told everyone," Lei-Lei said, seeing the tiger visibly and understandably upset. "But that's just because you're excitable. There's nothing wrong with-"

"So you don't trust me to keep things secret?" Lily asked. The panda couldn't answer. "I understand."

"You do?" Lei-Lei said surprised.

"Yeah, I understand," Lily replied. "I guess I just... didn't think you would see me that way."

"Lily, it's just who you are, which there's nothing-"

"It's alright. I understand," Lily sighed walking away. "I hope you and Lin have a good relationship." With that, she walked away with a familiar cold and distant stance. Lei-Lei sighed in regret.

* * *

The rest of the day went on very roughly. Lily and Lei-Lei were reduced to acting as if they were strangers living in the same house. Lin and Bao started to pick up on it as they found Jin talking with Lei-Lei at the kitchen table. "Okay, sis, what's up?" Bao asked, planting his hands on the table. "You and Lily look like you just met each other for the first time and are barely getting along. What's up?"

"She does seem solemn too," Lin added. "She resembles more of the Tigress I heard about when I was younger."

"Sit down, guys. I have to tell you something," Lei-Lei replied as Bao and Jin sat across from her and Lin sat next to her. "Lin and I are dating. We started dating when he told you he didn't like me."

"So you've been dating all this time? That was a month ago!" Bao exclaimed.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for not telling-"

"Is that why Lily's upset?" Jin interrupted. Lei-Lei sighed as she nodded.

"Oh, sis. How could you?"

"I just... you know how Lily is! I just... I wanted some privacy for a change," Lei-Lei burst out in frustration and regret. "Especially for this part of my life."

"She's your sister, Lei-Lei," Bao reiterated. "She's closer to you than she is with me." Lei-Lei sighed.

Meanwhile, Lily was _trying_ to meditate in the meadows. It was quiet and peaceful, but she wasn't "YAAAHHH!" She suddenly screamed as she jumped up and started kicking some of the flowers. "HOW COULD SHE!"

"LILY!" Shouted a voice. The tiger stopped what she was doing and saw Tigress and Po looked at her mess. Lily gasped looking at the broken yellow and red flowers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry mom, I didn't mean to-"

"Lily, sit down. We need to talk," Tigress said gently. The white tiger sat between the two, glancing ashamed at the broken and squashed flowers in the meadow. Po gently picked up one broken flower.

"Well, now I have a new chore," Po sighed, throwing the destroyed flower aside.

"I'm sorry, dad. I... I was just angry."

"Yeah, normally you go to Lei-Lei for your rants," Po noted. Lily growled at the mention of her name. "Oh... you figured out about her and Lin."

"Yeah," Lily grunted. "I just don't get it! How could she not tell me! And all those lies about how I can't keep a secret!" Po was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"But you don't honey."

"DAD!"

"And I thought I was the blunt one," Tigress commented.

"Lily, whenever you're excited, you typically want to tell everyone. That's not bad, but... you have been known to spoil secrets. Now when its life and death, you're more tight-lipped than your mother. But you were obviously wanting them to be together. Telling you, you would have immediately shouted it from the rooftops," Po explained.

"She's my sister, dad," Lily sighed frustrated. Po nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, but if I remember correctly, YOU haven't told her EVERYTHING either." Po hinted. The white tiger's eyes widened.

"Crud, you're right! I completely overreacted! I have to find Lei-Lei," Lily hurriedly said rushing to find her sister. Tigress eyed the panda suspiciously.

"What was that about?"

"Remind me to tell you AFTER they make up with each other," Po said almost seriously.

* * *

Lei-Lei was looking at the village below from the Heavenly Peach-Tree. "Lei?" Said a well-known voice. The panda spun her head around and stood up excitedly.

"Lily! Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Lin and me. I just wanted some privacy and-"

"No, no, no, I'm sorry for overreacting," Lily sighed, "You were completely right in keeping it a secret. I... kind of did the same with my mom about Bao for a while. And you're right about me not keeping a secret when I'm excited." Lei-Lei took the tiger's hands in her own.

"Lily, don't ever think that because I don't tell you something that I don't care or trust you. Some things I just want to keep secret. And I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's alright," Lily replied. "We're sisters, right?" Lily smiled. Lei-Lei smiled back.

"The best." She hugged her in a close embrace. Then they traveled back down the mountain. "So... what changed your mind?"

"Well, my parents decided to talk to me," Lily nervously explained. Lei-Lei smirked.

"Ah, so you're apologizing out of fear?"

"No, no, they just made me realize that I shouldn't have expected you to tell me everything when I haven't told you everything," Lily explained.

"Fair point... Wait, what haven't you told me?"

"Nothing! So I'll meet you at dinner," Lily quickly said, rushing down the mountain.

"LILY!" The panda shouted as she chased after her sister. Sisters will be sisters.

 **The End**


	10. A Weird Secret

A Weird Secret

* * *

"Just leave it alone, Lei," Lily grumbled in frustration.

"I would if you would just tell me," The panda said, following close to her sister. The two sisters who had just reconciled with each other were having a "discussion" about something that Lily had mentioned. "Come on, what haven't you told me?"

"I didn't respect your secrets and I'm sorry, but you should at least _try_ to respect mine," Lily argued.

"I should, but I won't."

"Ugh."

"Come on, Lily. It's not like you to keep secrets from me."

"I could say the same about you," Lily muttered. Lei-Lei stared at the feline, a bit hurt. "Okay, low blow. Let's just keep that ax buried. It's just... This is personal."

"Does Bao know?"

"No, and no one else does. Just leave me alone about it, okay?" Lily grumbled, quickly walking away. Lei-Lei's eyebrow rose. If it was something that serious, then it was probably a good idea not to say anything about it. But it didn't seem like life or death, so what could be so personal that Lily didn't want to tell her. The panda sighed. She shouldn't be prying. After all, _she_ wasn't innocent when it came to keeping secrets from Lily. Lei-Lei shrugged, letting the situation go, and she went to train.

* * *

A swift kick to the gut followed by a grab of the head, Lin was tossed to the other side of the fighting arena by the panda. "You're doing a better job of keeping up with me," Lei-Lei smirked at the wolf, who was struggling to get up.

"Hehe, by the way, did you get to talk with Lily?" Lin asked, charging Lei-Lei again.

"Yes, and we made up," Lei simply said, defending herself and putting Lin into a hand lock. Neither of them could move.

"But?"

"But what?"

"Usually your statements don't stop there," Lin replied. Lei-Lei huffed, stomping on Lin's foot, unstabilizing him, and throwing him over to the other side. "Ow."

"Sorry," Lei-Lei smirked, "Why don't we take a break?"

"Good, because my bones aren't healing the right way," Lin muttered. "So..."

"Nothing really. She was just... playing around with me," Lei-Lei assumed. Lin shrugged, trusting the panda. "Oh! Which reminds me. Master Crane is supposed to be here to check on you. He's going to be wondering how well you've been training so we have to make sure you're up to speed."

"Which means more pain for me, right?" Lin guessed with a grimace.

"You have the gift of telepathy," Lei-Lei grinned.

Meanwhile, Tigress walked through the hallways, listening to her husband's tale. "So Lei-Lei doesn't know?"

"No, and Lily has been very intent on keeping it that way," Po explained.

"It seems like a very small matter," Tigress mentioned.

"I know that you know that, but kids like Lei-Lei and Lily are a completely different story," Po replied. Tigress nodded in agreement. "On the bright side, none of this is our fault."

"Really," Tigress smirked, folding her arms and raising her eyebrow. "Why is that your concern?"

"I can take Lily being mad at us, but Lei-Lei creeps me out when she's upset at me," Po shivered. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Did I ever 'creep' you out when I was upset at you?"

"You were upset with me?" Po joked. Tigress smiled as the panda chuckled a bit. "No, I was more worried than crept out. Sometimes you're not clear about what's going through your head. And since Shifu is... well, I've always worried about you." Tigress's smile grew a bit as she kissed Po's lips.

"Thank you, Po," Tigress whispered.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Said a familiar warm voice. Po and Tigress smiled as a familiar bird came behind them. "I was told that you two were here. I hope you're not planning on 'more' children?"

"Ah Ha," Po nervously chuckled. "No, nothing like that."

"Well, I was hoping that I could see how Lin is settling in," Crane replied.

"Why don't you see for yourself. Lei-Lei has... practically taken him under her wing." Tigress explained, "No pun intended."

"It's okay," Crane sighed, walking with the two. "And you two seem as healthy as ever."

"Oh, would you quit with the complaining about your beak hair. Sure you look older, but that's not a bad thing," Po remarked.

"You're right, I get first dibs on the senior discount at Mr. Ping's shop," Crane honked in laughter. "Anyways, I've come for my pupil." Tigress glared at Crane with a slightly angered face.

"Po told me about your "arrangement" with Lin," Tigress grumbled. Crane's eye darted away from the tiger, nervously rubbing his head.

"I don't see it as much of an issue," Crane said.

"Lei-Lei may have a problem with it," Tigress answered.

"If that's the case, I can't intervene," Crane sighed.

Meanwhile, Lei-Lei waited for Lin to come with Lily on the roof of the Training Hall. As the two came out, the panda flipped onto the ground and stood behind the two. The white tiger stared with confusion. "Master Crane is here and he wants to see us in the barracks' kitchen," Lei-Lei explained.

"Okay," Lily simply said, walking past the panda. Lei-Lei rose her eyebrow at the tiger's silence. Then she looked at Lin.

"Well?"

"She said nothing. She's more tight-lipped than I thought," Lin replied with a sigh, "Maybe we shouldn't pry so much."

"Agreed," Lei-Lei sighed. The two walked in after Lily and found Crane, Po, and Tigress waiting for them.

"It's good to see you two are fine," Crane grinned. The two knew he knew, but they still appeared nervous. "Well, let's sit down and have some dinner. Which reminds me, Lily. Sabeeq wanted me to give you this sack of yuan for the 'arrangement' you two had," Crane cryptically said.

That's when the cards fell down.

"Is that for the bet you and Sabeeq had, Lily?" Lin asked. The white tigress's eyes burst open as round as dumplings. So were Po and Crane. Tigress's face spoke more intrigue and impressiveness than shock.

"WH what do you mean?" Lily asked shakily.

"The bet that you and Sabeeq made. I overheard you and Master Viper talking about it. It was a bet you two made about whether Lei-Lei and I would get together." Lei-Lei suddenly realized what was going on, but she kept quiet for a moment.

"Yeeeahh. Sorry about that," Lily slowly said, trying to gauge how much Lin knew.

"It's okay. It was just some teasing," Lin shrugged off, not suspecting anything. Crane relaxed a bit, but Po could see Lei-Lei's eyes set.

"Lei-Lei," Po said cautiously, "What are you thinking?"

"You guys arranged this," Lei-Lei answered. "In fact, the reason why Lin was here in the first place was that you guys got involved with the bet as well." Now Po and Crane were caught. Lei-Lei looked at Tigress.

"I was just told about this today," Tigress replied.

"Lei, please. I promise I didn't mean for this to happen. I was just making a casual joke and then it escalated and-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The female panda laughed hard, enjoying the scared faces of her sister and masters. "You guys are just incredibly hilarious sometimes! I'm not mad. Why would I be mad?"

"Because we went behind your back to get you into a relationship?" Po explained.

"Yeah, but... if anything, Lin should be upset."

"So it wasn't my skills that got me into the Jade Palace?" Lin muttered. Crane chuckled nervously.

"We had already made plans for you to go to the Jade Palace, but this was something that... hastened it. It wasn't the right decision to use that reasoning," Crane replied admittedly. Lin sighed but simply smiled.

"I guess it worked out in the end," Lin said, gently grabbing Lei-Lei's hand. While the panda blushed, she suddenly noticed someone was missing.

"Wait, where's Lily?" Everyone turned around and saw the teenage tiger trying to sneak away from the scene. "I may not be mad, but you still have debts to pay up!" Lei-Lei smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"Wwwwait, Lei! I can explain... away from you," Lily yelled running away from the pursuing panda. Po sighed as Tigress gave a humorous smile. Crane spoke to Lin.

"So you don't have any regrets?"

"Why would I regret being here?" Lin asked, incredulously. He looked on at the two sisters roughhousing, "Especially when I got to meet someone as great as Lei-Lei the panda." Crane only smiled.

 **The End**


End file.
